Forum:OFF-Topic Videos
Batman: The Mayhem of the Music Meister I am including this here because some of the characters are voiced by the POM actors. Video *Download here Voices *Batman (talking) -- Diedrich Bader *Batman (singing) -- Jeff Bennett *Black Canary -- Grey DeLisle *Aquaman -- John DiMaggio *Gorilla Grodd -- John DiMaggio *Clock King -- Dee Bradley Baker *Black Manta -- Kevin Michael Richardson *Music Meister -- Neil Patrick Harris Music: *'I'm the Music Meister': Music by: Michael McCuistion; Lyrics by: James Tucker; Performed by: Neil Patrick Harris *'Drives Us Bats': Music by: Lolita Ritmanis; Lyrics by: Michael Jelenic; Performed by: Neil Patrick Harris *'Death Trap': Music by: Kristopher Carter; Lyrics by: James Tucker; Performed by: Neil Patrick Harris & Grey Delisle *'If Only': Music by: Lolita Ritmanis; Lyrics by: Michael Jelenic; Performed by: Neil Patrick Harris & Grey Delisle *'The World is Mine': Music by: Kristopher Carter; Lyrics by: Michael Jelenic; Performed by: Neil Patrick Harris, Grey Delisle & Jeff Bennett *'If Only (Reprise)': Music by: Lolita Ritmanis; Lyrics by: Michael Jelenic; Performed by: Grey Delisle & James Arnold Taylor Lyrics The Music Meister I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing, And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing, This silly game is very lame and someone's going to pay, An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway? Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur... They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable, and imminently kick-able That dirty, rotten rat is... THE MUSIC MEISTER! Put down your arms, my friends, Your arrows, guns, and swords, Your resistance to my charm now ends, When I belt these power chords! Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter, You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter, As I regale you with my story, You'll know you have no choice but to do my evil bidding, When you hear this booming voice, So, I'm the Music Meister, (He's the Music Meister) And everyone just fawns, (He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns) And so for me it's destiny, to be the maestro of villainy, Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score, Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir, But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher, The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, And it was then, with wicked glee, I made those puppets dance, I'm the Music Meister, (He's the Music Meister) And everyone just fawns, (He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns) I'm the Music Meister, crime became my path, He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath, You better tow the line, you see, Because your wills belong to me, And now my friends you have the chance... To show Batman how well you dance! And now that Batman's been delayed, your usefulness has passed, A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast, Oh I'm the Music Meister, I cannot help but boast, (He's the Music Meister, under his spell we're toast) I'm the Music Meister, I won the day, now I must fly, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! He Drives Us Bats Batman! Always Batman! Always driving villains BATS! He always has a sidekick, some Boy Wonder at his call, His utility belt holds everything, can't find that at the mall, The Batmobile is super fast, there is no car that is surpassed, It's a good thing we've got Arkham because he really drives us bats! Drives us bats! Drives us bats! He really drives us bats! Bats! BATS! He drives us bats! Whether dancing the Batusie, or using an array of tools, He's always got the answers, he makes us look like fools, He's got no super powers, he's just a flying rat, It's a good thing we've got Arkham because he really drives us bats! Drives us bats! (World's greatest detective) Drives us bats! (Foiling every evil scheme!) He really drives us bats! Bats! BATS! He drives us bats! Even without shark repellent, He's tougher than he seems, Other heroes often ask, Why is he always the top cat? He drives us bats! Drives us bats! Drives us bats! If Only Look at him save the day, Keeping evil far away, A brave man, Like no man, Be my man, Batman, If only he could love me, He could love me, If only he could love me, Like he loves fighting villainy, How she sings, sweet as day, I could take her away, A fairy voice carries.. I'd marry... Canary If only she could love me, (If only he could love me) If only she could love me, (If only he could love me) If only she could love me, (If only he could love me) Like I love villainy, Our voices may be in tune, but you, sir, don't make me swoon! Our voice's the perfect match, but your life I'll now dispatch! (Ah!) Death Trap Gears grindin', Ropes bindin', Coils windin', For a super sap, Death trap, Pistons pangin', Clamps a'clangin', Springs sprangin', It's the last lap, Death trap! Acid steamin', Blades gleamin', Lasers beamin', Final nightcap, Death trap, Bones crushin', Flesh mushin', Gore gushin', It's a dirt nap, Death trap, Death trap, Death trap! The World is Mine! The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear, Let's not fight, let's get along for your hypnotic profiteer, The Music Meister, is the man that the world shall obey, So do your job, steal all you can, while you're under my sway, It's too late, now's the date when the world became unfurled, A satellite, projects my might, around my finger you'll be twirled, The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear, Let's not fight, let's get along for our hypnotic profiteer, The Music Meister, is the man that the world shall obey, So do your job, steal all you can, while you're under his sway, You still persist, but don't resist, Sing along to my song, Dance a dance, prance my prance, Because to me you now belong, The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear, Let's not fight, let's get along for our hypnotic profiteer, The Music Meister, is the man that the world shall obey, So do your job, steal all you can, while you're under his sway, Just you and him, it's looking grim, Now you're mine, will Bats resign? Use your voice, he'll have no choice, Now it's time for you to shine, The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear, Let's not fight, let's get along for our hypnotic profiteer, The Music Meister, is the man that the world shall obey, So do your job, steal all you can, while you're under his sway